


Ringo no Tonari

by harigane



Category: Kimi to Boku | You and I
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/M, Light Angst, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harigane/pseuds/harigane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пересказ событий 9 главы манги.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ringo no Tonari

Сначала Юта просто ее пожалел. Рина показалась ему такой растерянной и одинокой тогда, в спортзале, что он не выдержал и подошел к ней, чтобы помочь.  
  
Через некоторое время она неожиданно предложила ему встречаться.  
  
С его точки зрения это больше походило не на признание, а на отчаянную попытку кому-то что-то доказать. Конечно, он не был экспертом в любовных делах, но неплохо разбирался в людях.  
Он чувствовал, что в этой ситуации что-то неправильно.  
  
Такахаси стояла перед ним, дрожа от напряжения в ожидании ответа, неосознанно сжав кулачки, и щеки ее горели.  
Юта подумал: пусть она, возможно, и преследует какую-то свою цель, ей понадобилась недюжинная смелость, чтобы сказать ему все, что нужно. Он не видел в этом ничего плохого. Что бы ни толкнуло ее на такой поступок, он не может взять и перечеркнуть отказом ее старания.  
И он согласился стать ее парнем.  
  
Рина, добившись своего, казалось, не обрадовалась вовсе. Что-то явно давило на нее. Юта не мог этого не заметить. Однако решил ничего не спрашивать и просто ждал, что будет дальше.  
  
Общаясь с ним, Такахаси порой забывалась и чуть-чуть расслаблялась. В эти моменты она была довольно милой, и это приятно удивило его.  
Хотя он и так ни капельки не жалел, что начал встречаться с ней. Это было... интересно.  
  
Когда друзья спросили, почему он ничего не сказал им о "девушке", Юта ушел от ответа. Честно говоря, он сам не ожидал, что это будет так трудно объяснить. Но что им говорить, если он сам толком ничего не понимает?..  
  
На следующий день он зашел в класс к Рине, чтобы дать ей обещанный диск с музыкой, и тут заметил, что она ведет себя еще более скованно, чем обычно.  
Он быстро понял, в чем дело. Все из-за ее так называемых "подруг". Тех самых, которые постоянно оставляли Такахаси в стороне, из-за чего он вообще и подошел к ней в первый раз.  
Так это им Рина хотела что-то доказать?..  
  
Его догадки вскоре подтвердились, когда он случайно услышал, как девчонки открытым текстом высказали друг другу, что думают о признании Такахаси, пока переобувались, перед тем как пойти домой.  
  
Да уж, врагу таких друзей не пожелаешь.  
  
Рина, тоже все прекрасно услышав, так и застыла за обувными шкафчиками. Она была - как туго натянутая струна. Казалось, тронь - и она порвется. Юта даже испугался немного и как можно мягче окликнул ее, надеясь вывести из этого состояния.  
  
Такахаси вынырнула из своих невеселых раздумий, подошла к своему шкафчику... и беспомощно расплакалась.  
  
Рано или поздно это должно было случиться. Слишком много на нее навалилось...  
  
Глядя на нее, плачущую, но такую искреннюю и изливающую ему душу, он не мог остаться безучастным и постарался утешить ее.  
  
Рина открылась ему, и Юта принял ее доверие, взвесив ее слезы на ладони.  
  
Как он и думал, она оказалась хорошим человеком и не хотела ничего плохого. Но все получилось так, как получилось.  
  
После этого инцидента стало ясно, что встречаться они больше не будут. Такахаси всю дорогу домой (он решил напоследок ее проводить) смущенно извинялась за свою опрометчивость и краснела, а он чувствовал странное сожаление, но убеждал, что ей не нужно беспокоиться по этому поводу.  
  
Уже перед сном, лежа в кровати, Юта поднял руку к лицу и долго смотрел на нее. На кончиках пальцев будто повис призрак прикосновения к щеке Рины.  
Юки явно заметил, что с ним что-то не так, но с расспросами не лез. Все-таки они хорошо понимали друг друга.  
  
Наступило завтра, а с ним пришло непонятное чувство одиночества.  
  
Почему?.. Он же с друзьями. Все, как обычно.  
  
Но рядом будто бы не хватало кого-то еще.  
  
Друзья беззлобно шутили, что девушка слишком быстро его бросила. От этого в груди что-то глухо ныло. Юки молчал, но потом как бы невзначай решил составить ему компанию, когда Юту отправили к торговому автомату за напитками. Так "невзначай", что чуть ему спину не сломал, плюхнувшись на него сверху с лестничного пролета.  
Физическая боль мигом отвлекла Юту от непонятных душевных терзаний, и ему стало немного легче.  
Брат, друзья... хорошо все-таки, что у него есть те, кто может поддержать в трудную минуту.  
  
Вот бы и у Такахаси появились те, на кого она может положиться...  
  
Когда Рина отдала ему диск лично в руки (хоть он и предлагал ей просто положить диск в его шкафчик), раскрасневшись от неловкости, Юта подумал, что храбрости ей все-таки не занимать. А еще заметил, что между ними что-то неуловимо изменилось. Как будто общая тайна связала их тонкой незримой нитью. А хрупкие воспоминания - о румянце, вечно не сходившем с ее щек, робкой улыбке, слезах и неподдельной искренности - вызывали в нем непонятное чувство нежности, легко щекочущее изнутри.  
  
После того, как Такахаси ушла, он медленно провел пальцем по трещине на коробке диска и, убрав его в рюкзак, едва заметно улыбнулся.  
  
Как же это здорово - постепенно влюбляться в кого-то...


End file.
